White Bomberman
White Bomberman is the main protagonist of the Bomberman Series. He is a member of the Bomberman species, which are usually inhabitants of Planet Bomber. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. There are many incarnations of him represented in the different games of the series, which usually don't keep a constant description of the character. He is often saving his home planet from disaster. He is sometimes referred to as "White Bomber", "Cheerful White" (in Bomberman Land Touch!), "Bomber John" (in Bomberman Touch), and (in Japan) Shirobon. Biography The games are set in another universe, in a galaxy known as the Bomber Nebula, on Planet Bomber. In Bomberman: Act Zero, Bomber Planet has an underground bomb factory where robots called "Bombermen" make bombs. There is a challenge to see who is the best Bomberman in the factory in a survival of the fittest. The character's origins are rarely touched upon, but it's generally agreed starting with the PC-Engine Bomberman that Bomberman is the first robot of his kind. The older NES game begins with "Bomberman" (the eponymous character of the game) growing bored of making bombs in the underground factory of the Bungeling Empire, and after hearing a rumor that robots reaching the surface become human, he decides to escape. When he does, he becomes human. However, this version ties into Lode Runner. The original MSX game had no real storyline. This storyline was discontinued (outside of possibly Bomberman: Act Zero). In the Turbografx-16 game, Bomberman is instead the first robot of his kind created by Dr. Mitsumori to be a defender of justice. Despite being a prototype, he accepts this role. The main character is first given the name "White Bomber" in Bomberman II, where he joins an intergalactic police force stationed at Bomber Base, on Planet Bomber, to help protect the galaxy. This has been elaborated upon in later games, where a friendly figure named Dr. Ein directs Bomberman's objectives. Max, from the same police force, is often send with White Bomber in his missions. Since them Bomberman dedicated to move from planet to planet to save them from disasters, what made him being known as "The Legendary Hero" of Planet Bomber, with others appeciating his habilities. Unlike many video game series, there is no single recurring main antagonist. However, the white bomberman tends to form alliances with some of his former rivals, like he did with his brother Black Bomberman (who he has a good relationship and even trains him). Personality White Bomber is usually portrayed as the heroic, upbeat yet cheerful and jolly type, but sometimes goofy, all too willing to make friends with people he had once considered enemies. With his bright, kind and courage being appreciated by others. He never holds back while fighting and focuses a lot on training to be the strongest warrior ever. Anime(s) He has featured in three anime series, Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden, Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory (they are based on the marble shooting game B-Daman) and Bomberman Jetters. Each of these introduced their own characters, and different takes on the series. In Bomberman Jetters, White Bomber(or Shirobon) is the ten-year old brother of the hero, Mighty. However, unlike what people thought from the brave, gentle Mighty... his brother was acutally childish, immature, and unexperienced, to name a few. In the start of the anime, he only has one Bomb Star, levels which prove how experienced a Bomberman is, but slowly over the series, he starts to gain Bomb Stars. Trivia * White Bomber was recently refenced last year in Homestar Runner.com. It was in the Strong Bad E-Mail "Dictonary" (in wich Dingodile was refenced as well). It was when Strong Bad threw a book at Homestar. Because both White & Strong Bad have mask, similar hands, and throw (a certain Item) at someone. * The White Bomberman also made appearances in other games, such asDreamMix TV World Fighters — a Hudson fighting game with characters from Hudson Soft,Konami and Takara. He even make a giant playable appearance in Star Parodier, a spoof of the Star Soldier series, which is also developed by Hudson Soft. *Bomberman starts each round in the upper left corner of every stage. *The number of bombs that Bomberman can deploy at one time, and the range of the explosions can be increased through power-ups. *Bomberman losses one life if he is touched by an enemy, or if he is caught in a bomb explosion. White Bomber 2.png|Bomberman Jetters Anime Bomberman 2 BH.png|Bomberman Hero Credits Image.png|Credits Image from Bomberman Jetters Credits Image 3.png|Another Credits Image from Bomberman Jetters Bomberman MB.png|Mega Bomberman Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer